Saiyuki Party - TV Shopping (all)
TV Shopping is group of tracks (3, 5, 7, & 9) on Saiyuki's Drama CD, Saiyuki Party. Story The Sanzo Ikkou tries to earn some extra cash through infomercials... Translations Sanzo TV Shopping (track 3) [Hakkai]: Saiyuki Drama CD Shopping~! (applause) [Gojyo]: Mr. Hakkai, what is it you’re going to introduce to us today? [Hakkai]: It’s the item you’ve all been waiting for: Genjyo Sanzo-sama’s beloved special paper fan! [Goku]: Woah, you mean, that paper fan? [Hakkai]: Yes! With this, you too can experience that Sanzo Priest feeling! Easily taken out anywhere, any time, it’s so easy! [Goku]: This is an excellent item, with memo paper on the back. [Gojyo]: But that has to be expensive. [Hakkai]: Not at all! This time we have an easily requestable, special price offer! [Goku]: And, if you order now, we’ll include another of the same item! [Hakkai]: Ehh? One more of the same item? What a generous offer! [Gojyo]: Uh, I don’t think anyone really needs that . . . [Sanzo]: Hey, you three. What the hell do you think you’re doing? (Pa! Pa! Goku and Gojyo get hit with the fan) [Goku and Gojyo]: Oww!!! [Hakkai]: Just like this, the power of destroying things is amazing. [Gojyo]: You’re really selling this?! (audience laughs) END. Gojyo TV Shopping (track 5) [Goku]: Saiyuki Drama CD Shopping~! (applause) [Hakkai]: The item we’re introducing today is… [Goku]: Sha Gojyo’s beloved bandana! [Hakkai]: An excellent item, one of a series, it's made of all-natural materials and very easy on the skin. [Goku]: It’s also the perfect size to wrap a bento box in! [Gojyo]: Hey! You saying my head is bento-sized? [Hakkai]: How it’s used is up to you; the possibilities are as endless as your dreams. [Goku]: Product # 2: Sha Gojyo’s bandana. We have a limited supply, so please place your order soon! [Sanzo]: (to Gojyo) You’re buying all the left over stock. [Gojyo]: Whaat? I never heard that! END. Hakkai TV Shopping (track 7) [Goku]: Saiyuki Drama CD Shopping~! (applause) [Goku]: This is the item we’re introducing today! [Hakkai]: The Cho Hakkai –model titanium frame glasses here. [Goku]: “Cho Hakkai –model”? Hakkai, you made those? [Gojyo]: Nope, never seen ‘em before. [Hakkai]: (laughing) I wouldn’t make things like that. It’s embarrassing. [Sanzo]: So you approved them then. [Hakkai]: Of course not. This is just for fun. No one would believe… (riiiiiiing riiiiiiing riiiiiiing, numerous phones go off) [Sanzo]: Hey. The orders are rushing in. [Goku]: Ah! Hakkai and Jeep are gone! [Gojyo]: Agh, they ran away huh? (phones continue to ring) END. Goku TV Shopping (track 9) [Hakkai]: Saiyuki Drama CD Shopping~! (applause) [Hakkai]: Here is the item we’re introducing today: Mr. Son Goku! [Goku]: Huh? Me? [Hakkai]: Ultimately, his distinguishing feature is the strength of his stomach. [Gojyo]: Yes! We promise, your raw garbage will experience a sharp decrease! [Hakkai]: That’s amazing! Engel’s coefficient* will increase, however. [Gojyo]: Product number 4: Son Goku. We only have one in stock. [Hakkai]: Please call right now! (sudden silence, as though there’s a recording failure) [Sanzo]: The order phones aren’t ringing. [Hakkai]: …Yes. Not a one. [Gojyo]: Hey Sanzo, take back the stock. [Sanzo]: I refuse. (ding!) END. >*Engel's coefficient = the proportion of income that goes to food Reference *Translations courtesy of KonnyakuHonyaku on their Livejournal page. Category:Track List